


Another Life

by WinterDarkroad



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, cellphone fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDarkroad/pseuds/WinterDarkroad
Summary: Every two months, sorcerers who are of age go through periods of desire in which they seek to create a new life with their established life partner (their knight of course). Hades got distracted by work and didn't prepare. Hythlodaeus encourages Persephone to check on him. Things happen, and a new life is created.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Heat Wave





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the folks at the bookclub for this. Everyone started writing heatfics, so here is my attempt. Please enjoy y'all.  
> Come join us, we want you. https://discord.gg/tqyqvmF

“Have you heard from Hades today? I haven’t seen him.” Persephone threw her bag onto the table in the library. She and Hythlodaeus had been running back and forth to classes and meetings all day and they hadn’t seen their friend at all. 

“It isn’t like him to be missing like this.” Hythlodaeus folded his arms, trying to think of any possible reason why Hades wouldn’t be here today. 

“He was absent like this two months ago around the same time of the month…” Persephone said. She kept up with things like that. Her friends were her greatest concern and now that she was the knight and wife to one of them, she wanted to know how he managed to dodge her this morning, and last month as well. As a matter of fact he hadn’t come back from the Sorcerer's Alcove yet. Her eyes went wide as she realized he hadn’t even come home last night. 

“Maybe you should check on him my dear.” Hythlodaeus suggested.

“I would but he gets so sucked into his concepts that he fusses if I call him while he’s there.” Persephone sighed. “He worries me sometimes.” 

“You should be worried. As a matter of fact I’ll finish up our forms. You should go stop by to check on him.” Hythlodaeus said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Persephone asked. 

“Sorry Seph. The Alcove makes me feel weird. All you sorcerers and knights look at me weird because I’m a scholar… and the dense concentration of aether there makes me a little ill…” Hythlodaeus told her. ‘I think I might know what is up with him. If he sees me with her he’ll rage.' He thought. ‘We might be best of friends but Seph is his. And he will remind me of that.'

“Go on Seph. Just let me know how he's doing.” 

“Fine I’ll go check on him. Hopefully you’ll have all this stuff organized tomorrow, right?”

“Yes now quit worrying and go.”

Persephone sighed, grabbed her bag and left. She wondered what her husband had gotten himself into. 

****  
  
Hades sat at his desk at his quarters in the Alcove, irritated with himself. He didn’t go home last night because he’d forgotten to make sure his suppression potion was ready. One dose blocked him from feeling the effect of this for its entire duration. The last time, which had been two months ago, it only lasted a day and the only sign was his flushed skin. Everything else had been dampened, so he wouldn’t jump on his wife. 

Hades had yet to tell her. They were so busy that it kept slipping his mind. He was sure she’d agree to help him but he knew how aggressive he could get and he worried about her being pregnant after the fact. He was out of one of the important ingredients yet that wouldn’t matter because it took a month to age properly. There was no way to speed up that process. 

He dragged himself from the desk to his bedroom and fell face first into the bed. The bed was comfortable but lacking. It lacked Persephone.   
Hades tried to fight with his thoughts. He wanted to put his mouth on her skin. He really wanted to part her soft light brown thighs and just bury his face into her cunt until she begged him for no more. All he could think of was taking all that he could from her. She smelled so sweet. Like roses and pomegranates. He thought about the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled at him. 

He even thought of how she moaned his name when he was driving his cock as deep as he could go inside her. His thoughts could only think about just how attracted he was to her. And she had only grown more beautiful. 

So when he heard her voice over his intercom, his heart nearly jumped out his chest. 

“Hades? Are you well? Can I come in? I got worried.” She said. 

Hades froze. He could feel the sweat on his back. He could smell her- even through the distance of his apartment and the door. 

'She smells so good… I want to devour her and make her scream for me..’

“I’ll come in if you don’t hit the bell to let me in!” she fussed, her voice carrying through to his lust addled brain. 

Hades raised a hand just enough to snap his fingers. He heard the bedroom door latch shut as he heard Persephone announce that she was coming in. He closed his eyes and waited. In a few tense minutes he could hear the tapping of her feet and the noise of her dropping her bag and taking off her robes, the soft clinking of the metal echoing through him. Every single sound she made bothered him. 

Persephone was wearing a simple black shirt that hugged her form, black leggings, and black socks. She had discarded her boots by the front door- Hades had a strict no boots indoors rule and she didn’t object to it. As soon as she had settled for a moment, a rather enticing scent reached her nose.   
It made her think of cinnamon and sandalwood. She took a deep breath and the scent filled her lungs. As she stood there, about to call out for him, she could feel her body start to warm up. Around her neck, and especially under her ears. Those were places she loved for Hades to touch, kiss, nibble and scratch gently. She sniffed again. The scent was still strong in the air. Was that Hades? She knew he smelled like that most of the time but she couldn’t usually smell him from far away like this. 

“Hades are you ok?” she managed to get out, standing at the hall that led to his bedroom. She had glanced at his desk and saw all kinds of drawings strewn across it, like a blue tower made entirely of crystal. And another had tanks inside some sort of facility. She didn’t stare at them for long.   
The air was slightly warm even though she could hear that the cooling system was operational. Persephone approached the bedroom door.   
The scent was overpowering here. She found that he had locked the door and worry washed over her. 

“Hades, I ask again…are you well? I’m worried about you.” 

Hades could really smell her now and he was curled up on his bed, grimacing over how hard he was with her just standing there worried sick about him. Part of him felt utterly disgusted with himself while the other part simply wanted to tear open that door and snatch her into bed with him. 

“Persephone…I am not myself right now… see, I forgot something important and now I’m in this state of…” 

He tried to figure out how to say it without sounding needy and pathetic. At the same time, he was worried that she might try to get to him. 

“State of what?” she asked. Her voice was screwing with his mind. He tried to stay calm. 

“Want. It means that I get the desire to ravish you until you are carrying my seed. To insure that sorcerers have heirs…” he managed to tell her. Sorcerers could get so wrapped up in their magic and concepts that family and intimacy could sometimes go on the back burner. It was something they were born with to ensure their numbers did not thin out. A measure of survival. 

Persephone froze. Her face was flushed as she stood outside that door. Hearing him say “ravish you until you carry my seed,” caused heat to pool between her legs. She suddenly wanted to give him just that. 

“Hades…if you really want to go that far…uh I mean we can…I always wondered what it would be like to be the mother of your children…”

Curse her and her cute awkward shyness whenever she was keen on fulfilling his needs. He still hadn’t unlocked the door. 

“Persephone.”

“Yes?”

“If I let you in this room, you won’t be leaving until you are pregnant…” he warned her. “So if you are not ready for a little one I suggest-”

Persephone took a deep breath. Why didn’t he just tell her this? Why? She wanted to fuss at him for making her worry about him. 

“Open the door Hades.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Then…enter.”  
Hades' voice had dropped to that soft, demanding yet dark tone that made her yearn to yield his every whim. She’d heard it the first time on their wedding night, but he told her the next morning she had the same effect on him. 

“If you want me, come get me, Hades.” Persephone said, her voice soft. She said his name in a breathy tone, the tone that made him mad with desire for her. 

The door clicked open. Hades pulled it open just so she could catch a glimpse of him. 

A white tunic. Black pants. Bare feet. His back length snowy white hair framing his face. Persephone stared at him. Goodness was he flushed. His eyes glowed golden at her in the dim light of his room. He pulled open the door further and pulled her inside. 

Persephone’s head swam with Hades' scent. She stared up at him, as he stood over her, tall enough to tuck her head under his chin. Hades stroked his hand along her left cheek before he moved to the skin beneath her ear and scratched his nails softly against her skin. 

She felt more heat spread through her body from his gentle contact with her skin. He pulled her closer with that same hand. 

“I think it is time I properly claimed you.” He told her. 

“I thought you already-”

Hades began to ravish her with his kiss. Persephone’s hands twisted his tunic. She was trying to pull him closer without realizing. His hands wandered to her ass, grabbing it as he kissed her. She trembled on shaky legs and pulled her mouth away from his, looking into his eyes. 

“You're…glowing…” she said, trying to catch her breath. 

“So are you.” He whispered. Hades' hands slid under her shirt, exploring her skin. He stopped when his hands reached her bra. She stepped back, pulled her shirt slowly over her head and looked at him. Her breasts were covered by a black, simple bra. She hated the fancier ones. She turned her back to him and pulled it over her head. 

Persephone’s curly black hair reached down her back, blocking some of her light brown skin from view. She slowly turned around, arms covering her breasts before she slowly lowered her arms to her sides. 

Hades was on her in a moment. He pinned her to the now closed door, her wrists pinned under one of his hands while he used his free hand to touch her breasts, rubbing and gently squeezing each nipple with his fingers before he sucked one into his mouth. 

“…fuck…” Persephone breathed. She couldn’t wiggle out his grasp. 

“Hades…”

He pulled his mouth away from her skin and stared into her eyes. 

“Yes, my love?”

“…the bed…my legs won’t stop shaking…” Persephone told him. 

Hades swept Persephone off the floor into his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her upon it like she was treasure to him. She wiggled her sock covered toes at him, drawing his attention to the fact that the lower half of her body remained covered. 

He pulled at her leggings. She lifted her hips to help him remove them then she covered her face with her hands as she lay there in just her smallclothes which were black as well. The fabric was damp against her crotch, and Hades stroked his finger across the fabric, causing her to whimper and throw her head back against the pillows. He did it again and she stared at him, her eyes wide. 

The look on his face seemed apologetic as he moves to touch more of her skin. She could sense something was bothering him. 

“What’s wrong? Why do you look like you want to apologize to me?” she asked. 

“I worry about- hurting you in this state.” He said quietly. 

Persephone scowled at him. “Hades I can handle whatever you wish to subject me to. I know you are a polite gentleman but please help me if you don’t stop being concerned and let your instincts do their thing!”

He blushed all the way to his ears at her words. 

“I want you to use me to sate your needs, love. I’m yours.”

Her words were coiling around him, the hint of her hidden irritation with his hesitation finally getting to him. So he moved his hands to her hips, eager to remove her smallclothes. She moved to help him and barely had time to catch her breath before Hades had her legs spread and his eyes on the wetness between her legs. 

He pulled her closer as he made himself comfortable. He then tested her by licking from the bottom of her cunt to the top. She shuddered beneath him. 

“What are you waiting for? Just-”

Hades lapped at her gently- pleased when the taste of her kept filling his mouth. He was going to savor this. His body would get what it needed soon enough, but he had to get her where he was. Persephone’s hands twisted in his hair. She had begun to move her hips to encourage him to do more. 

“Please…” 

That soft word made him ache for her. That’s when he felt something stroking his side in encouragement. It was her aether. She was trying to soothe him. 

“I belong to only you, Hades.”

His concern was not misplaced, given she had someone in her life who forced her to do things. He wanted to be sure that she was comfortable and willing. He would not control her. She was her own person, even while being attached to him forever.   
Hades went back to what he was doing, and her encouragement helped him let down his restraint. Now he was eating at her like she was his source of life. When her hands fell away from his head to fist the bedding instead, he knew that she was all for this. 

The way her voice carried when she would sigh or moan pulled him in further. She was his abyss to drown in. 

Persephone looked down at him. She reached for him, trying to get him to look at her. Once their eyes made contact, she drew his attention to her neck, pointing at the skin beneath her ear. Hades crawled over her. He stopped to pull off his tunic, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. 

She heard him undo the buttons down the front of the pants he wore. She smirked, reaching her hand between them to pull his cock out. He was so warm there. And it pulsed in her hand. She heard him suck in a breath through his teeth as he lowered his mouth to her ear. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled her neck and began to nibble at her skin. 

Then he clamped down, hard. Persephone moaned, her arms around his back and she began to dig her nails into his skin.   
She loved it when he bit her hard enough to leave marks. 

“Yes. Good boy…give me more of you.”

Finally, he was starting to let go of that worry he had over hurting her. He could get so wrapped up in making sure that she was comfortable. He felt that was the best thing to do- to make sure she was willing and had complete consent before he did anything. 

Hades had his teeth in her skin, his hands at her hips, grinding himself against her warm, eager cunt. She kept muttering soft, encouraging words. It felt like she was dragging away all his excess layers. He shifted just enough to ease his cock into her.   
Persephone moaned and locked her legs together around him. The first thrust served to draw her attention to his face. The look of bliss in his eyes made her reach for him. 

“I’ll never hurt you.” 

His grip on her hips got stronger. She was pinned down, and yes, fuck he was taking just what she’d told him to take from her. Persephone shivered, hips trying to move against Hades' thrusts. She raked her nails down his back. He let out a hiss and pulled back. She didn’t have time to concern herself with why he stopped. Hades moved to flip Persephone onto her belly. She moved without resistance and stared at him over her shoulder. 

He looked so feral and she felt her juices trail down her thighs. Hot pangs of excitement rolled through her. There it was. Hades was letting himself succumb to his instinct- It told him to fill her with his seed until she carried his child. His hand was in her hair, pushing her upper body toward the bed, leaving her ass angled just so he could slide back into her. 

“So good, Hades!” she managed to cry out. “...right there!”

He moaned above her. Persephone tried to wiggle a free hand to touch herself, but Hades smacked it away gently. The sound he was making was a tell. She knew he was getting close.

“Please fill me right up- I want more.” 

Hades couldn't deny her anything. He saw that she was staring at him again from between her own legs. Her crimson eyes glowed at him.   
He let out a strangled noise as he came, filling her up. It didn’t take long for Persephone to follow him. 

“Hades…”

Her moan and way she had cried out his name sent him there. But he wasn’t finished with her yet.   
Persephone lay on the bed, recovering. She stole a glance at Hades, saw him laying back to catch his breath. His cock glistened with her juices and his cum. She felt drool on the left side of her mouth. She suddenly had urge to suck on his cock- it was thick, flushed, and she loved the taste of herself mixed with his cum. 

Hades' eyes were closed but they shot open when he felt her hands on his thighs. He saw her holding her face above his cock. She closed her hands around the base. Persephone rubbed his cock across her face before she licked at him, making him shudder. 

“How are you able to recover so?” He managed to get out with her lavishing attention with her lips, teeth and tongue on his sensitive eager flesh. 

“Endurance training,” Persephone said, “is required for us knights…”

After she said that, she pushed her mouth down, feeling him in her throat. His scent was so strong here. His cock tasted so good to her. She kept at it until he pulled her off him. She stared at him in the haze of pleasing him. She pulled her mouth away from him to speak.

“Yes, my love?”

Her eyes were almost black instead of their usual crimson. Hades sat up. Knowing that she could recover so quickly gave him ideas. He adjusted the pillows to make himself comfortable before he took his cock in hand, stroking it while staring at her. 

“Get over here, you tease of a girl. Come ride me. I want to make sure you are full of my cum.” Hades patted his thighs. Persephone felt her body shudder. She wanted more of him and here he was offering, no commanding her. When he made demands like that, she couldn’t possibly refuse him. 

“Look at this mess you made.” She spread herself open, showing him her wetness and the evidence of their first coupling. Hades smirked. 

He touched his fingers to her exposed flesh, pushing at the skin and rubbing her clit beneath it, with a touch so gentle it was barely there. She had to grab his wrist to steady herself. Hades seemed satisfied with her reaction.

“I shall test your endurance.” 

Persephone straddled his hips, moving to line herself up with his cock. It was easy to get it back inside, as she was relaxed from the first time. She felt her body spasm, welcoming his intrusion. She closed her eyes and felt his hands on her hips. What she did not count on was his thrust upwards into her body. 

Her sigh of pleasure only served to spur him on. She wasn’t quite there yet. Hades watched her close her eyes and bite into her lower lip. His hands moved to her hips to steady her. Persephone moaned softly as she began to move. She moved her hands to cover Hades' hands on her hips. 

Her first movements were slow, steady, and paced. But Hades wasn’t having that for long. He held her in place, grinding her against him. Persephone’s hands moved to Hades' chest. She got into a steady rhythm and sounds of their movement echoed in the room. 

“Sooo good. Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.” 

Persephone was not prepared for him to move and flip her onto her back, still buried inside her. His teeth were on her skin. His hands kept her pinned to the bed. She couldn’t even look into his eyes.   
Hades grabbed her chin. “Look at me as I fill you.”  
Persephone did as she was told. Their eyes met and she thought her head was spinning. Hades looked so attractive to her. His presence, everything about him pulled her in. With her eyes on him, Hades adjusted the angle of her hips and held them in place, digging his nails into her skin. She locked her ankles together behind him. 

“You're such a good boy, Hades. My good boy.” Persephone cooed at him. She stroked his sides with tendrils of her aether, egging him on. She could feel him doing the same. There was a sensation of something wrapping around her thighs, caressing them as she kept them open for him. She shuddered, her entire body trembling. She was so sensitive- it was like her body was wired to feel everything he wanted to give and take from her. When she looked at him, she could swear she could see crimson in his eyes behind the gold. What she didn’t know is that he could see purple in hers. 

“Hades please…” he was everything to her. Her entire world was attached to this man. She could live happily and forget it all at his side. She was so close. And here he was, dangling her release in front of her like bait. 

“Hhm, again already? You want to cum again don’t you?” his tone was breathy and slightly mocking. 

“It’s your fault.” She pouted. 

“Persephone…tell me what you are feeling right now.” He wanted to hear her tell him what this whole thing was like for her. He wanted to be certain she was enjoying herself.

“….I love how you keep hitting my spot… I feel like I am you, and you are me. I see myself in your eyes…animus mea…”

Hades said nothing as he held her close. All he could do now is chase that final moment with her. And so he did. He didn’t stop and she kept praising him. They tensed in each other’s arms, and reached their biggest peak together. As they rode it out, Hades could vaguely sense aether that didn’t belong to him or Persephone. 

He’d done it. 

She’s pregnant. 

He would worry about what to do later. Hades grabbed at the bedding and covered them both up, holding her to him in a protective embrace. He didn’t think about what would happen to them. This moment was too perfect to worry. 

****

The next day, Hades had met up with Hythlodaeus at the little café they would meet up at in the mornings. He had a spring to his step and his mood was great. He was being goofy and had already prank called Lahabrea at least two times that morning, laughing at how irritated the man got, unable to figure out who he was talking to. Hades could hide his voice well. 

“He was so mad. Like pissed. I heard his wife telling him to stop getting riled up in the background. It was too funny!” Hades joked. 

“I see you are in a good mood! Why? Did Seph check on you? You weren’t well- and I didn’t hear from her.” Hythlodaeus said. He knew why she hadn’t come back or called him, judging by how giddy Hades was. 

“Well…she did check on me.” Hades froze as he heard the patter of footsteps approaching them. He sensed his wife, and the life she now carried thanks to him. She was blissfully unaware, only attentive to differences in aether when Hades brought her attention to them. 

“Hello. You two are talking to the ghost of Fandaniel, the Fourteenth.” Persephone said. She looked so sleepy and yawned. “I’m dead today and it’s this man’s fault.” She nudged Hades with her elbow.

Hythlodaeus smirked, then looked at Hades. He knew exactly what happened. He hoped they had a plan, because if the wicked witch found out she’d give them hell. Not to mention there were incidents occurring all around the star- not enough that they were overwhelmed but people were getting tense. Something bad was going to happen, and none of them knew when. 

Persephone sat down at the table and put her head down on it. She did not feel well. Maybe she should go back home and sleep more. Hades would like that- it'd give him an excuse to skip lectures later that day. 

Hades had already begun planning the room for the baby. He decided they should try to live as normal. But he was also planning to run. He had been telling Hythlodaeus everything. Hades wanted to keep this moment of happiness. 

Even though he felt it all would end in tragedy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Animus mea - latin for my beloved soul  
> Again thanks to all of you for reading my works so far.  
> I started all these for fun, and I appreciate all of you.


End file.
